Common Ground
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: AN ER/SVU CROSSOVER EVENT. Elliot and Olivia are in Chicago for a seminar and end up at County General. Drama ensues.I was inspired to write this because of the striking similarities I found between Abby and Olivia. Set in season 11 of both shows.R
1. Chapter 1

**Common Ground **

A Law & Order: SVU/ER Crossover

Author's note: So ER has always been my favorite show and I have recently fallen in love with SVU. The other day it struck me that Abby and Olivia are extremely similar characters (both had to raise themselves, have mother 'issues' to say the least, went through physical and verbal abuse, and throw themselves into their jobs) and I wondered what would happen if they were to meet. This is set in season 11 of both shows.

* * *

Chapter 1

Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the Chicago Hyatt Regency after a grueling four-hour seminar on the etiology of sexual predators.

"Fresh air, thank God. I thought I was going to suffocate in there." Elliot said as he stretched his legs in front of the hotel.

Olivia wrapped her coat tightly around herself, "It's freezing here!"

"It's the lake," responded Elliot. "Whaddya wanna do tonight?"

"Do?" Olivia asked.

"We got a free trip to Chicago, sat through our seminar, and for once in I can't remember how long we don't have to work in the morning. We deserve a night out."

"Do you even know where to go in Chicago?"

They began walking down Wacker Drive towards the el train stop.

"I hear Lincoln Park and Bucktown are worth checking out."

"Look at you, mister cosmopolitan," Olivia teased. "Alright, lead the way."

"You're the one with that iPhone, put it to good use."

"Alright alright."

They walked towards the el as Olivia checked out what bars they should go to.

"How about the Red Lion Pub? Sounds promising."

"Let's do it. How do we get there?"

"We take the redline north to Fullerton," she said with uncertainty. "We're not in Kansas anymore."

It took them a good hour to get the pub after they took several wrong turns. Getting around Chicago is nothing like getting around New York City. They rushed into the bar, glad to be out of the frigid Chicago cold.

"Well that was easy," Elliot said sarcastically.

"I told you I didn't know where to go in Chicago."  
"That phone isn't has helpful as I thought it would be."  
"Can we just a get a drink already before I smack you?"

They grabbed two seats at the bar and each ordered a beer. Elliot raised his beer for a toast, "Here's to a great night off." They clinked glasses and took swigs of their beers.

* * *

An hour and several beers later Elliot was thoroughly enjoying the Chicago experience. Olivia refrained from drinking as much as him; someone had to get them back to the hotel after all.

"You doing okay, El?" Olivia shouted through the noise of the bar.

Elliot downed the rest of his beer before answering, "I'm doing great!"

"Maybe you should slow down a bit…..or stop?" Olivia suggested.

"Naw I'm fine. Relax."

A man stepped behind the pair and leaned in close to Olivia, "Hey there sweetie, is this guy bothering you?"

"No we're fine here." She responded curtly.

"Alright, so what's your name?" the man asked, clearly slightly inebriated.

"Not interested." She replied as she tried to turn away from him.

Elliot was watching closely as the man put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot clumsily jumped off his bar stool and shoved the man back.

"What the hell is your problem man? I don't see a ring on her finger. She's fair game," the man yelled at Elliot. Elliot's face turned bright red with rage and the veins in his forehead looked like they were about to burst.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Elliot screamed as he pulled his arm back to properly clock the man in the face. Unfortunately the man was not as intoxicated as Elliot and was able to easily move out of the way of Elliot's fist which then landed against a wooden pillar in the middle of the bar. Elliot bellowed out in pain and Olivia ran over to him. He held his hand tightly to his chest and the man walked away laughing at him.

"Let me see, let me see," Olivia said trying to coax his hand away from his chest. He extended his hand to her and she held it in hers.

"Can you move it?" she asked, concerned. He tried to extend his hand but was met with extreme pain.

"Why the hell did you go and do that, now we have to go to the hospital."  
"I was defending you."  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that."

"He called you sweetie. You hate that."  
"I do but I've learned to ignore sleazy guys in bars instead of breaking my hands going after them."

Elliot just looked at her sheepishly and went back to nursing his damaged hand. Olivia escorted him towards the door, "C'mon, let's take a cab to the hospital. We're really getting the full Chicago experience tonight."

* * *

They arrived at County General Hospital and were escorted to Curtain 1 by Sam and given an ice pack. Elliot had his hand on Olivia's knee as she gently held the ice pack over it. They heard the footsteps of the doctor approaching and looked up when the curtain was pulled back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lockhart, what seems to be the problem?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Common Ground**

Chapter 2

* * *

"I seem to have hurt my hand," Elliot responded, not wanting to get into detail.

"I can see that," Abby said as she began to look at his hand. "How'd it happen?"

"He tried to punch a guy for hitting on me," Olivia elaborated.

Abby couldn't conceal her amusement at this, "I see, how long have you two been together?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a knowing look, "We're not, together. We're partners."

"Oh wow, you're cops." Abby replied as she worked on Elliot's hand. He grimaced when she applied pressure to his knuckles.

"We're NYPD detectives." Elliot croaked out through the pain.

"You're pretty far from home then."

"We're in town for a seminar and this one decided we needed to paint the town red." Olivia answered.

"I'd say you were successful," Abby replied. "I'm gonna need to get an xray of that hand, it might take awhile, one of our machines is down. Do you want something for the pain?"

"Yes. Definitely." Elliot replied.

"Uh he's been drinking, a lot, is that a good idea?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Liv let her do her job," Elliot murmured.

"No it's okay, we'll start you on an IV to hydrate you and just give you some Tylenol for now."

"Sounds good," Elliot said as he placed the icepack back on his hand.

"Okay I'll come get you for the xray in a bit, a nurse will come over and start the IV and bring you some Tylenol."  
"Thank you," Elliot said as Abby walked away.

"She was nice," Olivia said.

"Yeah she was. Let's hope we're out of here before our plane leaves tomorrow." Elliot replied.

"Our flight isn't until 4 tomorrow."

"I know. We're in a county hospital. Don't you read the newspaper?" Elliot responded.

"Someone's sobering up."

* * *

Abby headed over to the admit desk to pick up another chart.

"Hey Frank, I've got two NYPD detectives over there."

Frank peered over at Benson and Stabler, "I could've told you that, just look at 'em."

Susan approached the desk with an armful of charts and cornered Abby, "Hey we need to talk about some of your charts," she said seriously.

"What's up?"

"I got a call from a renal attending about a dialysis order you finagled last week…"

"Finagled?" Abby asked, mockingly.

"In order to appease him I agreed to go through three months of your charts to look for any irregularities." Susan slammed the pile of charts on the desk.  
"What a minute—" Abby tried to stop her but that wasn't going to happen.

"There were some, concerns."

"You started a central line with no procedure note."  
"Well wait you reviewed ALL of my cases?" Abby asked incredulously.

"Here we have: patient presents with rash discussed with Dr. Cogen who agrees with the plan. The problem is, no one in Derm, including Dr. Cogen, has ever heard of this patient. Abby, these are legal documents—"

"He had lime disease." Abby finally butted in. "I didn't call Derm I called Cogen in ID. And WHO are you?"  
"What?" Susan asked, ruffled.

"You get promoted and suddenly everyone's a slouch and I'm falsifying legal documents?" Abby said accusingly as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm on break."

"Resident's don't get breaks," Susan pointed out.

"Well I'm waiting on the MVA then," Abby said defiantly as she stormed into the bay.

Benson and Stabler had front row seats to Abby and Susan's little exchange.

"And I thought Munch and Fin were bad," Elliot remarked.

"Put your icepack back on and mind your own business." Olivia replied.

Abby lit a cigarette and her annoyance at Susan's accusations was evident on her face. The cold Chicago air was ripping across her face but she didn't care, she was just glad to be away from Susan, the new tyrant of the ER. A black SUV screeched into the bay and a young boy jumped out, "Help my brother's shot! He needs help! Are you a doctor?"

Abby ran over to the car, "Where is he hurt?" She leaned into the vehicle to see the patient and was shoved into the car by the young boy. He closed the door behind him and the car took off. Abby flailed around and tried to swing at the young boy and open the doors but they were all locked. She pounded on the windows and screamed for help. She was getting too out of control for the young boy to handle so the driver hung his arm over the back seat and held a gun to Abby's head, "Get in the back" he said ominously. She immediately became still and put her hands up. "Get in the back, now" the driver said forcefully. Abby did as she was told. When she reached the back of the SUV she found a man bleeding profusely in the back seat. The young boy took the gun from the driver and held it up to Abby's head, "Fix him!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Common Ground**

**Chapter 3: **

**Twenty minutes later….**

Sam headed over to Curtain 1 to start Elliot on a banana bag and give him his Tylenol.

"How're we doing over here?" Sam asked as she hooked up Elliot's IV.

"I'll be better after the drugs kick in," Elliot replied sleepily.

"Well here you go, it's Tylenol 3, that should do the trick."

Elliot downed the pills, "Thank you. Any idea how long the xray will take?"  
"We prioritize in order of severity so you've got a few people in front of you sir, I'm sorry."

Before Elliot could complain a gurney came crashing through the triage doors followed by two paramedics and Sam ran over to help them. They wheeled past Benson and Stabler and they saw a young black man on the gurney bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound. It was followed by two more gurneys behind with similar injuries.

"None of those kids could've been over 20." Olivia observed.

"Maybe there was a riot or something," Elliot mused.

Olivia just stared at him, "I don't think there have been riots in Chicago since the 70's and the Democratic Convention, El."

He heaved a loud sigh and flopped onto his pillow, "Whatever, I'm tired. Screw Chicago."

The Tylenol 3, and the seven beers, kicked in and Elliot was fast asleep. Olivia decided to venture around the hospital in search of a cup of coffee.

She approached Frank at the admit desk, "Hi, can you tell me where I could get some coffee around here?"

"You're the cop from New York right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we're SVU detectives actually."

"SVU?" Frank asked.

"Special Victim's Unit, we deal with sex crimes."

"We don't have a unit like that here….I'm Frank," he said as he extended his hand to her, "I used to be a cop."

"Nice to meet you, Frank." Olivia replied as she shook his hand. "What's going on around here? Is it always like this?"  
"This isn't out of the ordinary for us, but I think there's some kind of gang war going on."

"I've heard about the gang activity here."

"Yeah they keep us busy, hopefully we can get you guys out of here soon."  
"We'd appreciate it. How about that coffee?"

"You don't want any of the coffee in this building, trust me. You can go across the street to the Jumbo Mart."  
"Thank you, Frank." Olivia said as she headed out towards the bay.

When Olivia returned with two steaming cups of coffee Elliot was still fast asleep. She sat on the stool next to his bed and watched the staff bring in gunshot would after gunshot wound. Susan walked down the hall towards the admit desk and yelled to no one in particular, "Has anyone seen Abby?"

"Not since you tore her a new one," Frank responded.

"What happened?" Carter asked concerned.

"Shut up Frank," Susan said, "Page her, now. This is ridiculous."

"Susan what happened?" Carter asked again.

"Nothing she got all pissed off when I questioned a few her charts and declared herself 'on break'.

"How long ago?"

"Awhile. I'm sure she's just blowing off some steam."

**One hour later…**

Elliot woke up to find Olivia asleep with her head resting on her arms on the gurney.

"Liv," he whispered as he nudged her, "Wake up."

She lifted her head up and straightened out her crooked neck.

"What time is it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia squinted as she made out the time on her watch, "Almost 2am, holy crap."

"I told you we'd be here forever."

"They had a lot of trauma's come in, some kind of gang war." Olivia said sleepily. "How's the hand."

"A little better, that Tylenol helped."

Olivia looked over at Frank at the desk and motioned to her watch. He got the hint and was happy to help a fellow officer. Susan was on the phone as Frank approached her, "Abby, this is the 5th message I've left you. I'm officially worried. Please call me back." Frank grabbed Susan's arm and motioned towards Curtain 1. "Alright, alright Frank. Keep paging Abby okay?" Susan walked over to Olivia and Elliot looking distracted and exhausted.

"Okay sir I'm sorry about the wait, we'll take you up to xray now." She motioned for them to follow her as she walked down the hall towards radiology.

"Where's Dr. Lockhart?" Olivia asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. None of us have seen here in awhile."  
"She just left?"

"We got into a little argument and she went 'on break', but that was a long time ago…it's really not like her to leave her patients."

"Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"  
"Stop being a detective Liv, we don't work in this state." Elliot piped in.

They ignored him and went on with their conversation, "I don't know I called her cell, paged her, and called her home. I even sent her roommate home to look for her."

"You don't think anything could've happened to her do you?"

"I'm trying not to think about the worst case scenario."

They arrived at radiology and finally got an xray of Elliot's hand. Susan walked them back to curtain 1.

"I'll come talk to you the minute the films are back. Or hopefully Abby will be back by then and she'll come talk to you…" Susan said as she walked away.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "I wonder what happened to her…"

"Don't even think about going out to look for her, you have no idea where you are and your phone could barely find the bar let alone a person who is probably fine."

"I just have a feeling…"

"You don't even know her Liv, you have no idea where she could've gone."

"I know, I just wish we could do something…"

**One hour later…**

"What did you read about Chicago County hospitals?" Olivia asked as she checked her watch for the fifteenth time. "That they exist in an alternate universe where time stands still?"

"Budget cuts, big budget cuts. Fewer staff, fewer machines, longer waits…" Elliot responded.

"This is ridiculous."

They looked over at the admit desk and saw Susan on the phone, again. "Abby please call me back. I'm sorry about before." Carter was standing behind her, "Still no word from her? I tried calling a few times…"

"No, nothing. I'm worried."

"Me too, but what else can we do but wait for her to come back?"

"Nothing, that's the problem."

Frank came down the hall from radiology with a stack of xrays and handed Susan a few. She grabbed the one off the top and headed over to Olivia and Elliot.

"Hey, okay the films are finally back. Let's take a look." She took the film out of the paper sleeve and held it up to the light. "Looks like you have a hairline fracture in your wrist. I'll splint it and then you guys can get out of here."

"Finally," Elliot sighed.

"Sorry, budget cuts." Susan offered.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance.

Susan grabbed a roll of bandages and a soft splint and began working on Elliot's hand. He grimaced as she rolled the bandages over his hand.

"Okay almost done."

Olivia's eyes wandered to the automatic doors leading out to the bay. She saw a small figure dash through them and slam her hand onto the button of the second set of doors at triage.

"Dr. Lewis…" Olivia said, not taking her eyes off the woman who she now saw was covered in blood and shaking.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Look," Olivia said as she pointed towards triage. Susan followed her gaze and landed on Abby furiously slamming the button to the doors desperately trying to get inside.

"Oh my God….Abby." Susan said as she sprinted towards the door to get her friend inside.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Common Ground**

Chapter 4:

Susan sprinted towards the door and ushered Abby inside. Sam, Carter, Luka, Haleh, Chuny and Frank were at the admit desk staring in shock. Susan shuffled Abby into the lounge and called for Carter to come in with them. Carter exited the room in a hurry not a minute later.

"Let's go, Liv." Elliot said as he went to put his coat on. Olivia didn't budge. "Liv." He tried again.

"We can't just leave, did you see that?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"It's none of our business," Elliot tried to reason with her.

"It's our job, El. Something obviously happened to her. And did you how fast that guy left the room? She was probably afraid of him."

"We don't even work in this state." Elliot pleaded.

"Can we just stick around for a bit? Just to make sure she's okay, please?"  
Elliot knew he wasn't going to win this one so he flopped back down on the gurney.

* * *

Susan and Abby sat in the lounge in silence. Abby was seated on the overstuffed chair clutching her knees to her chest, her breathing was shallow and she was trembling. Susan sat next to her on the arm of the chair and gently placed her hand on her back. Abby flinched.

"I'm sorry," Susan said gently. "Please just let me see that this blood all over you isn't yours."

Without a sound Abby released her knees and allowed Susan to lift up her shirt. She wasn't bleeding but Susan did take notice of multiple bruises along her sides, it looked like she had been kicked.

"Will you please let me get some xrays?" Susan pleaded.

"I'm fine." Abby replied which made Susan cringe. She hated hearing her friend's trademark phrase. Susan kneeled in front of Abby so she could look her in the eye.

"Abby you're covered in blood, shaking, and you freaked out when Carter came near you. You're not fine."

"Please Susan, I just want to go home." Abby whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Elliot realized that sooner or later his partner was going to get involved in whatever was going on with Dr. Lockhart. Olivia walked over to the admit desk, with Elliot trailing behind her, where everyone was still huddled around talking about what could've happened to Abby.

"Excuse me, Dr. Carter is it?" Olivia asked.

Carter tore himself away from the group and walked over to her, "Uh yeah," he said keeping his eyes on the door of the lounge.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Dr. Lockhart?" Olivia questioned.

"Uh no, I don't. Who are you?"

"Sorry I'm Olivia Benson, this is Elliot Stabler. We're detectives. We just wanted to see if we could help."

Elliot nodded his head at Carter who was still unsure of what was going on in the situation. Luka walked over and joined the conversation, "What's going on here?"

"They're detectives, they wanted to see if they could help." Carter explained.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you but we don't even know what happened yet and I don't think she'd respond well to being interrogated…" Luka said.

"We're in the Special Victim's Unit in New York City," Elliot spoke up. "We deal with difficult situations every day, unfortunately."

Carter looked around and focused on the door to the lounge once again, "Well let's just see how Susan does. If Abby doesn't talk to Susan I don't think anyone can get through to her. She's pretty stubborn."

Elliot gave a small laugh, "You don't know stubborn 'til you know this one." He said and pointed to Olivia.

Susan exited the lounge and everyone huddled around her at the front of the desk.

"She won't tell me what happened," Susan said, defeated.

"Did she say anything?" Carter asked as he went around the desk to stand next to her.

"Oh just that she's 'fine' of course." Susan replied. "Which she's not. She's shaking, she's covered in blood that isn't hers, and she has bruises on her sides. She wouldn't let me fully examine her."

"She was afraid of Dr. Carter?" Olivia asked.

Susan looked around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to and landed on the NYPD detectives she had talked to earlier. "Uh yeah she was actually."

"This may be a sex crime," Olivia said, trying not to upset the staff.

"What would make you jump to that?" Susan asked.

"We work with special victims, I can see the signs of assault and trauma. She was shaking, afraid of men, and doesn't want to talk about it…did she flinch when you tried to touch her?"

Susan looked down at her feet unable to fathom the fact that her friend could've been sexually assaulted.

"Does she have any family you can call for her?" Elliot asked.

"You're looking at her family," Carter responded. "She wouldn't want her mother called."

Olivia processed what she had been hearing. _Abby is emotionally shut off, stubborn, her co-workers are her family and she has issues with her mother. Gee, who does that sound like?_

"She doesn't want to tell you because she wants to be in control of what happened to her," Olivia said to no one in particular. "By telling you she's leaving herself vulnerable."

They all turned to look at her, surprised at the prophetic words flowing out of her mouth.

"Obviously a crime occurred, this is my job. Let me talk to her. She might open up to someone she doesn't know as well as all of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Common Ground**

Chapter 5

* * *

Abby jumped when she heard the lounge door open.

"Sorry," an unfamiliar voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Abby looked up at the tall female NYPD detective she had met what seemed like days earlier with confusion. "What're you doing in here?"

"I'm a detective with the Special Victim's Unit." Olivia replied as she pulled up a seat and sat in front of Abby.

"In New York," Abby shot back at her.  
"I don't stop doing my job when I leave New York."

"Well I don't need a detective and I'm not a 'special victim'.

"So then why don't you tell me what happened tonight."

"I don't even know you," Abby said as she crossed her legs to sit Indian style in her chair. The battle of wills was beginning.

"I thought it might be easier for you to tell someone you don't know."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Abby replied as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know how it feels to not want to talk about something," Olivia said, treading lightly. "Not talking about it makes it unreal in a way, but it will also eat you up inside."

"Oh now you know how I feel?" Abby snapped.

"I know you came back to work instead of going home because you feel safe here, I know what it's like for your job to be your life, and yes I know what it feels like to not want to talk about something horrible that has happened to you."

Abby remained silent willing Olivia to continue.

* * *

Meanwhile at the admit desk Susan, Carter, Luka, Frank and the rest of the ER staff impatiently waited for…well they didn't know what exactly they were waiting for but they were waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the old Abby to walk out of the lounge.

"Do you really think your partner can get Abby to talk?" Luka asked Elliot.

"She can be pretty persuasive, she's great at her job." Elliot responded proudly.

"That's a helluva job you have," Carter chimed in.

"It's a helluva job you guys have here," Elliot responded. A mutual respect had formed between the ER staff and the two visiting detectives.

"At the end of the day we're all just trying to make the world a safer place right?" Elliot concluded.

The ER staff nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Abby snipped, "and what horrible thing has happened to you?"

Olivia sat back in her chair and thought for a moment; she usually didn't like to get overly personal with the victim's but then again this wasn't an ordinary case.

"A few months ago I went undercover in a woman's prison where we knew prisoners were being raped by guards," she began, catching Abby's attention.

"I got in over my head and one of the guards managed to isolate me from the group and take me into the basement," she said slowly. "I tried getting away from him but the doors were locked and he was a big guy, but I'm a cop right? I'm supposed to be able to protect myself…but he handcuffed me to the door, and pulled down his pants and he said 'if you bite me, you're dead'. And I believed him." Her voice cracked slightly but she continued on, "And just when I had given up hope that this wasn't going to happen to me, the detective who went undercover with me as a guard burst through the doors and threw him off of me."

"Oh my God," Abby whispered.

"And I went back to work that night and interrogated the son of a bitch who tried to rape me and I pretended that I was fine. It was just part of the job. Nothing happened. And I was fine for awhile, until the nightmares and the flashbacks and sleeping with my gun under my pillow. Until I had a flashback while holding my gun to a suspects head…it eats you up inside, Abby. I can see it eating at you right now."

Abby wrung her hands and fidgeted in her seat, "I'm really sorry that happened to you," she said earnestly. "But why do you even care what happened to me? Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I don't want you to go through the same thing I did. And because a crime was obviously committed and whoever did it should be punished."

Both women took a deep breath. Abby was having a silent war with herself torn between releasing the memories of the night or keeping it locked up inside her forever.

"Your friends are really worried about you," Olivia said, trying to get her to talk.

"I hate that." Abby replied.

"I know, I hate it too. But sometimes you have to let them in."

* * *

Olivia exited the lounge and the entire ER became silent.

"Dr. Lewis, she's ready to tell us what happened if you'd like to come back in."

Susan was surprised and followed Olivia back into the lounge.

"I told you she could do it," Elliot said to no one in particular.

* * *

Susan sat next to Abby and Olivia took her seat across from them.

"Whenever you're ready Abby," Olivia said gently.

Abby took a deep breath and grabbed onto Susan's hand as she began. "I was…abducted. From the bay. Right after I stormed out on you."

Susan cringed in disbelief, "Oh my God" she whispered.

"They pulled up in a big black SUV and said they needed a doctor, I didn't even think twice about approaching the car. They pulled me in and drove off. Loose, he was the driver and his cousin Lil C, he couldn't have been 12 years old. They put a gun in my face and made me climb into the trunk. There was a kid shot in the back, Lil C's brother, CJ, from the gang war going on. They wanted me to fix him. Right there in the moving car. I told them I couldn't, that he needed to go to a hospital, but they wouldn't listen, he was losing so much blood…they made me sew him up with…with a needle and thread. I told them I had to go the bathroom so that they'd pull into a gas station and I could try to get help. But he passed the gas station," she paused, trying to compose herself, "he passed the gas station and drove into the woods. I told him to forget it, that I didn't have to go but he kept driving," her voice was barely a whisper now and a single tear fell down her cheek, "he stopped the car, grabbed the gun, and got out. He opened the trunk and dragged me out of the car," Abby looked to Olivia before continuing, Olivia gave her a reaffirming nod to go on, "Drop 'em and go he said. He shined the flashlight on me and made me go. And while I was stooping down, with my pants around my ankles, he…" she took a deep breath, "he pushed me over and tried to get on top of me. We struggled for a while, he had me pinned, I thought he was going to…he almost did…but then CJ stopped breathing so he let me up. I did CPR on him for at least an hour, but he never had a chance. He died." She paused and took a breath, "I thought they were going to kill me then and there. I was of no use to them anymore. Loose pointed the gun at my head and made me get into the back seat and lay down. I told him I wouldn't tell, that I just wanted to go home. I didn't know where he was taking me. I thought he was going to shoot me and dump me in the river. Then the car stopped and he made me get out. I thought that was it….but he pulled up in front of County… He just let me go." She finished, crying, still in disbelief that they had just let her go. Susan put her arm around Abby's shoulder and they all sat in silence for a few moments absorbing what had just happened. Abby heaved a sigh of relief, it actually did feel better to let everything out, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Abby I'm going to call the police so you can make a statement and they can arrest these guys, alright?"

"I thought you were the police," Abby teased.

"And I wish I could take your statement, but unfortunately I don't think the Chicago Police Department would be too keen on it. I'll talk to them before they take your statement though, don't worry." Olivia said as she got up to leave.

"Thank you," Abby said, "for everything."

"You're welcome."

Olivia exited the lounge once again leaving Susan and Abby alone for awhile. She headed over to Frank behind the desk, "Frank I'm gonna need you to get some Chicago P.D detectives over here." Frank went right to the phone and dialed. While they were waiting for the police to arrive Susan came out of the lounge and gave the worried staff a brief description of what happened to Abby. They were completely stunned but eternally grateful that she was alright.

Susan approached Olivia at the water fountain, "Detective Benson."

"It's Olivia." She said as she tied her hair back.

"Olivia. I don't know what you said to her, but thank you. She would've carried that around for months."

"You're welcome. You're a good friend to her, she knows it too."

Elliot came around the corner looking for Olivia, "Liv, the detectives are here."

Elliot and Olivia spoke to the detectives before they approached Abby so they would know what they were getting into. Olivia sat in with Abby while she gave her statement and by the time they were ready to leave it was almost 5am. Olivia and Elliot were finally ready to walk out the doors of County General.

Olivia gave Abby a quick hug before she left, "It was nice to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too, thank you, again. You're a great detective, much different than I would've expected."

"I get that a lot…here's my card, if you ever just want to talk feel free to give me a call."

"Thanks, maybe I will…Take care of that partner of yours," Abby called to them as they walked through the automatic doors.

Elliot and Olivia finally walked back into the cold Chicago air almost grateful for the freezing cold wind slapping them in the face.

"That was quite a night, huh?" Elliot said as they walked through the bay.

"It sure was."

"So how'd you get her to talk anyway?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Just found some common ground." Olivia replied.

"After all that that's all I get?"

"Yep…and thanks for always being there for me, even when I think I don't want you to be." Olivia said gratefully as she took his hand in hers.

"Anytime, Liv."

The End.


End file.
